The darkness lit
by The Art of Writing
Summary: What happens when the union strikes United. everything will spiral down hill.
1. Chapter 1

There we're two people sitting at a table drinking coffee before they felt something like an earthquake and they looked at eachother and ran to where the felt it came from.

Once they were there they saw people on the ground. Parts of the wall were on top of people. They also saw a huge truck like a semi or something in the middle of the lobby.

"What do we do?" A concerned doctor asked looking at the waiting room. "We treat these patients of course!" Another doctor said grabbing a stretcher. The concerned doctor look like a nerd with glasses and brown hair. "Come on Derek move your ass!" Maria yelled finding a couple of victims on the ground. "Y-Yes ma'am." Derek said gathering his tools for surgery.

Within minutes there were people on stretchers waiting to be taken to surgery. "Derek what are you doing standing around. Get to an OR stat!" Maria yelled as Derek ran to an open OR. Johnny was in the main lobby treating about five patients in triage. "Damn the numbers just keep rising!" Johnny said looking as more people were dug up.

Johnny pulled his pager. "Ben we have multiple code reds in the Main lobby!" Johnny yelled when Ben picked up. "You don't think I know that. I already have four patients and they just keep growing in number." Ben said as he finished up with his second patient.

"What's going on?" One red haired patient asked seeing people running across the halls.

Ben looked at the third patient. "Great another scaffolding removal." Ben said as he opened up the patient and removed the scaffolding. "Good." Ben said moving onto the fourth patient. This one doesn't look that bad." Ben stated has he opened him up to see a laceration on the man's lung. Ben sutured the laceration then closed the incision. Then He looked and his fifth patient ran out of time "Damn it!" Ben yelled.

Derek was in the OR with Three different Patients waiting for surgery. "Don't worry. Beginning the Operation!" He said disinfecting the area with antibiotic gel.

Then he grabbed a scalpel and made a quick incision at the base of the chest. "Damn." Derek muttered looking at the heart. It had about 6 glass fragments impaled into it. Derek quickly got to work Taking the glass out and gelling the entry wound.

"OK that should be the end." Derek said suturing the incision. "moving to the next patient." Derek said calmly looking at the glass shards imbeded in the man's skin. After treat the outside wounds Derek opened the man's chest up looking at the lungs.

"Damn it." Derek said a bit stressed. before treating the giant wounds and laceration. "Bring in the next patient." Derek said a bit nerve wrecked.

"This patient had burns on his stomach. Derek used his healing touch and got rid of all the 3rd degree and treated the burns. "Is... that... it?" Derek asked before falling to the ground. There was yelling outside on the patient room hall way.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN'T BE SAVED!" Maria yelled looking at the paramedic worker who in turn said."Only a doctor with the highest skill could have a chance at saving him!" The paramedic explained. "YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU GUY'S I'LL FIND SOMEONE TO SAVE HIM!" Maria yelled nearly punching the paramedic. "Hey watch it!" The paramedic yelled moving away from the punch.

Then Maria's walkie talkie went off. "There was another car that crashed into the building We have massive people down and maybe some casualties! We need help here now! We need more personal!" The voice yelled over the cries of help. One of the cries sounded like a child's cry. "Please... help me!" He yelled as it went over the walkie talkie. "On my way!" Maria yelled as she ran to the crash site.

/

So how do you like Part one of the four part story? like always be sure to read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria can to the scene of the crash. "Oh my god." She said in shock looking at the damage.

"Come on we have to save as many as we can!" A doctor said running to the scene. Soon the search had discovered a boy about fourteen and he had a torn white tee shirt and had holes in his jeans.

"Please... help Others trapped" The boy said before falling unconscious . "We need a stretcher now!" The doctor yelled holding the frail boy in his arms.

"On it." Maria said bringing the doctor a stretcher. "How did the happen?" Maria asked as another paramedic arrived to the scene. "It seems that another semi hit the east side of the, FUCK!" The doctor yelled pushing maria out of the way of an explosive that was in the center of the east lobby.

"There... were..." Amy said getting a way from the burning rubble. "Chief. I don't think we'll be counting the survivors." Amy said on her pager as the chief yelled. "W-what do you mean!" Amy only stood there in silence as the doctors and EMT pulled back to let the rubble burn out.

Lucas was trying to figure out what happened when he heard. "Ow... please... somebody."Rang in his head. "No... please... not again!" Lucas said running down the Hall trying to find Vincent.

(Meanwhile)

"More and more injured are dieing and we have nothing we can do!" One doctor yelled as another said "We at least need to try!" Then the other yelled "Don't you get it! There's nothing we can do for these people!" The other doctor turned and walked away. "Damn it." He said knowing all to well who could have caused this chaos.

"Those union bastards are going to pay!" Maria yelled in the patient room hall way next to the burning inferno that was the east Main lobby.

"Maria... try to calm your self. nothing will change if we just cause more violence." Ben said.

"You just don't want to hurt them because you don't hold a grudge!" Maria yelled as Gabe stepped into the room. "Whats with all the yelling?" Gabe asked.

"If you must know "Old man" a semi crashed into the east main lobby and it is now a rageing inferno!" Maria explained as Gabe's face went from normal to angry. "How... There were children in there!" Gabe said

as Amy nodded her head knowing that most likely all the people in the crash are dead. Just then a voice came over the intercom. "well, well, well, it seems that United had a little accident." The voice said before laughing "I guess you should be careful where you park." The man said before laughing. "Well how about we play a little game. It's called trivia. Get all five answers correct and you all don't die. If you don't then I hope you have gas mask!"

The voice said before laughing manically. "So let's begin. What is the capitol of Idaho.?" "Umm. Boise." "Good" now repeat this this phrase. she sells sea shells by the sea shore." "Sea sells she shells by the sea shore."

"Ohhh I'm sorry you get a consolation prize at least." The man said as the area they were at started to flood with poison gas and GUILT mist. "Some body... help. Gabe said trying to hold his breath as the poison and GUILT flooded the room.

Amy was at the door banging it trying to get it opened. As she banged on the door the door remained in place. Amy shook her head. before fainting from lack of oxygen.

Soon everybody that was in there was on the ground breathing in the harsh chemicals.

/

Are the people going to get saved in the western lobby. are the doctor's going tomake it through this? tune in for the next chapter of A darkness lit.


End file.
